Warm Fur
by The Silent Dreamcatcher
Summary: Meet Zabuza, a dire wolf-hybrid and demon class fighter. As a half-human half-animal breed he's seen as a monster, but what if his owner decides to fill his lonely life by getting a second pet... a small, traumatised bundle of cuddly happiness that might just change the grumpy wolf forever.
1. Prologue

Warm Fur.

This fic was inspired by doodlelover's story **Hybrid**

Prologue.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" "Stop that." "grrRRRRRRRRRRrrr…" "I'm not telling you again." "GRRRRRRRR!" "Okay, you're sleeping in the doghouse tonight." The owner of this bored voice grabbed his disobedient pet by one big furry ear and started dragging him outside. "DAMMIT LET GO OF MY EAR! Kakashi! This is illegal!" The giant wolf-hybrid pushed his owners arm away. "Will you behave?" a soft growl and lowered eyes were enough answer for the masked pet owner.

His one visible eye crinkled up into an upturned u as he tiptoed in order to pet his grumpy companion on the head. "And to think you were such a cute little pup when I bought you, what happened?" the 'pup' grumbled something along the lines of "you feed me too much" while lowering his head so Kakashi could scratch him behind his ear. "Now, stop trying to eat my cake, you had your piece already, and let's watch the video. Okay?"

After settling down on the rundown and battered old couch Kakashi un-paused the video of two other hybrids fighting in what seemed to be a giant iron cage. "Now watch he jumps on his opponents back, don't ever let him get the upper hand, understand? He's like you, once the cuffs come off he's a feral monster and he'll go for the kill." "I'll take that as a compliment." The wolf frowned at the image of the red fox-hybrid who was gnashing at his cat challenger's throat.

Somehow the cat got the upper hand again and for another 10 minutes they watched the video while Kakashi made comments and his wolf, Zabuza, took in his opponent's fighting techniques. Afterwards they discussed the best way to battle him and took off to their respectable bedrooms. When Zabuza had been little he would often sleep at the foot of his owners' bed, but when he grew older he requested a room of his own. Mostly because he grew much faster and bigger than normal wolf-hybrids would. His genes had been mixed with those of the long extinct dire wolf, causing him to outgrow even the tallest humans, and acquire a body human fighters would kill for. He embodied power in every way.

As a cub he'd been small, cute and cuddly, but as soon as Kakashi started putting him through training he'd started growing into the monster fighter he was now. He'd been moved up class after class in order to even find any willing competitors for him. There was always the opportunity of random match-ups, but the chance that those battles became nothing more than a second long slaughter was too high. Zabuza liked his battles full of skill and fire, thus he was moved up to demon status.

The only other hybrids in that category had a strength and bloodlust that actually made their spectators believe they were witnessing a power struggle between beings found only in the depths of hell. The fox he was going to be battling in few weeks currently 'stood at the top of the food chain' as they in the business called it. However, he'd never been faced with the wolf's monstrosity before, and in Zabuza's mind there was no question to the fact that he would tear up the fox. Tear him to shreds.

That was what hybrids were made for after all, even though they'd originally been designed as domestic animals, the idea of an intelligent pet that would follow your every command had been appealing to a lot of people. He didn't really understand why though, as far as he could see he was more of a burden to his master than a help, but maybe that was just him.

The research project had almost been cancelled when the prototypes didn't turn out as desired; the nature of animals, combined with the human intellect killed the cuddly, obedient following behavior pet owners loved. Because let's face it, who wants an arrogant, headstrong spoilt little piss for a companion? But instead of ending the progress they decided to focus on those aspects to create living fight machines. Everyone had a bloodlust inside of them, no matter how much they might deny this. But since gladiators fighting to the death was deemed inhumane this provided a perfect alternative! Everyone could go see two hybrids rip each other apart, and since they were by law still seen as animals it was completely legal!

There were meeker kinds too, of course, like rabbit-hybrids or hamster-hybrids, and it was possible for them to be used as pets. He hated them, fat, lazy, useless animals that actually felt like they stood above him.

Discarding his thoughts for now Zabuza lay tossing and turning in his bed, his tail was annoying him; stupid thing kept swishing around while he was trying to sleep. Really, sometimes he felt like the thing had a life of its own. But even after the furry appendage had stilled he couldn't sleep. So instead of pointlessly lying there he got up and walked over to his owners' room. He had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach, and it wasn't for the fight to come, so he had to make sure Kakashi had listened to him earlier.

"-kashi? You up?" he asked the darkness in the room after he'd opened the door. The covers moved and a grouchy face, complete with insane-professor-hairdo appeared from under them. "Am now, whaddaya want?" Zabuza closed the door behind him and sat down on the edge of the bed, nervously pawing the fabric of his sleeping pants over his knees. After a few big yawns his silver-haired owner sat up and patted the nervous giant wolf on his broad shoulder. "Still worried about earlier? I'll call off the order in the morning okay? The office will be disappointed; it really was a perfect match for you and they don't really know what to do with him…"

Zabuza looked up and showed him one of his rare thankful grins; at night there was no reason for him to wear the mask that hid his killer's teeth during the night, a habit he'd picked up from Kakashi. "Good. I already told you that I'm not ready for a mate yet." The other scoffed at that, and raised one eyebrow, "Not ready? Pup, you're far past the normal point in maturity other hybrids pick a mate at, and… is that… oh god! Is that a grey hair?" he playfully ruffled his companions' permanently grey wolf manes.

"Go to sleep now, okay? We'll talk about this some more tomorrow; Tsunade was going to send me some photos so you might like him after all! Now shoo, I need my beauty sleep." Zabuza nodded and stood, however he turned at the door with an unreadable expression on his face. "The cat, what is his name?" "It's a _kitten, _and his name is Haku".

The wolf left, knowing he would get no sleep again this night.


	2. Chapter One

Warm Fur.

Chapter One.

Zabuza stood pressed against one of white walls in the pet-rescue-center, trying to make himself invisible. Why on earth had his lazy ass of an owner taken him here? Only abandoned or abused hybrids were being treated and sold in this place, so he couldn't see why he would be needed.

Kakashi on the other hand was completely in his element and was leaning on one of the registers, shamelessly flirting with the new girl that had just started working there. And of course the man would be in his element, he worked there before his little pet turned out to be a massive hit in the ring. That's how he'd come in possession of the wolf after all. Such a high-risk experimental creature had to be raised under professional surveillance, and somehow Kakashi was picked for that task.

He hated it here, absolutely hated it. There was a smell in the air that made him nauseous, a mix of animal feed, manure and unwashed bodies. The room they were in was large, with high ceilings and large windows. There was one big cage of reinforced glass to display a pet to potential buyers, god forbid that they saw the animals in their natural state. Yes, he called them animals, since the only human features most of them had was their physique. They were animals inside, that's how they were bred.

Because no matter how fancy it looked out here and from the outside, this was nothing more than an animal pound. Abused and wild hybrids were taken here to be "fixed" he scoffed. As if you could fix that, once an animal came into contact with the bad side of humanity they were ruined. They could try and rehabilitate all they want, but the fear will always be there, and so the defense mechanism will as well.

No one wants a violent pet. Zabuza shuddered at the memory of Kakashi telling him what they did with the hybrids that had no hope anymore… he wasn't supposed to tell him, since it was his job and such information was strictly classified, otherwise PETA would be all over them. And afterwards he wished he'd never asked, especially since that would've been his fate too if Kakashi hadn't accepted him. He was an experimental breed after all, and unusual, unwanted breed. He could tell that his presence unnerved the secretary so he pulled his mask down and flashed her a creepy, toothy grin.

Her eyes became the size of saucers and she hurriedly stood up and clutched her clipboard to her chest. While she mumbled some words to Kakashi the wolf quickly pulled his mask back up and put on the most innocent face he could muster. The young woman disappeared through the hospital-style doors behind her little outpost and the older man sighed and picked up what seemed to be a stack of photo's before making his way over to his 'pet'.

He simply stood there looking at him for a bit before handing him the photos. "The innocent face doesn't work for you anymore, you just look like you're having explosive diarrhea. Now, take a look at these, what do you think? They'll bring him out in a bit… try not to scare him too much; we're pretty much his last resort." "I told you I don't want this. And I don't scare anyone." "Just look at the pictures okay? It's a cutie, you might like him, you probably will."

Zabuza doubted it, he hated cats since they smelled odd, and he was part dog so that just came natural. Besides, if they were so desperate to find a place for him he must be royally screwed up. But pictures wouldn't hurt, right? There were only a few, which showed his face, size and physical development. Something seemed off about him though… something he couldn't quite place. "Kakashi… isn't he a bit young to become my mate?" "Ah, yes…" Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "It'll take about another year for him to be mature enough to have his first heat, but you always take a while to adjust to things. Remember the dishwasher?" Oh god that god awful thing, they'd had it for years now and he still couldn't make himself use the thing. It made weird noises and just didn't quite _fit_. He would never admit that though, that would mean the dishwasher was a weakness. He had no weaknesses.

"Fine let's see him then." At that moment the girl from earlier came back in with the little kitten-hybrid in tow. The boy was crawling on his hands and knees, and she held him by a thick leash. Zabuza couldn't see his face since the boy's hair was hanging in front of it which was a shame; even if he didn't want it in his life, the kitten had him feeling a bit curious.

The girl opened one side of the glass cage and undid the leash. The kitten, what was his name again? He'd forgotten, but that wasn't important anyway. The kitten crawled into the cage and curled himself up into a tiny ball, completely locking the world out. "Sakura and I are going to go over some details, we'll be back soon." His masters voice startled him out of a daze he didn't know he was in, when had he crawled to the glass cage? Somewhere in the distance he could hear a door close and footsteps dying down, but he was more focused on the smell coming from the cage. It had small holes in the sides so the occupant could breathe, and somehow the kittens scent had captivated him.

So… sweet? No, that couldn't be it, there was something muskier mixed in. The kitten was definitely still very young, he had that baby smell on him still. Suddenly Zabuza felt like biting him. But he knew not to think too much of it, that was just the natural response adult males had towards cubs. At that moment the kitten turned his head a little and one massive black ear poked out from under his long black hair. An ear that didn't fit, it was far too big, and far too fluffy. Its pink side turned towards him, and that's when the big wolf caught himself softly growling. The scent changed… it was still sweet but now laced with something else: fear. The boy's head turned a bit further and a large brown eye appeared. Zabuza forcefully stopped himself from growling and tried to act a bit more human instead. "I apologize, I did not mean to growl at you. You're… uhm…" the name, the name! What was the name?!

"Haku, was it? I heard you'll be coming home with me." Good, yes, full sentences. He was a demon class cage fighter dammit! It's only a kitten, he could handle this.

Haku, it seemed, could not. After hearing the giant male would be taking him home he immediately jumped up and pressed himself against the opposite side of the cage and puffed his tail up as big as he could get it, trying to make himself seem more intimidating. It was a pathetic display really, but it fascinated the wolf nonetheless. His feline opponents would use this tactic in the ring, puffing up their tail to make them twice as big. But this little thing hardly had a tail at all; it was a thin, scruffy and trembling. Even fluffed up it was nothing but a thin little string of fur.

Another thing they would do was the hissing, he never really understood what was supposed to be so intimidating about it, maybe the showing of teeth? Wait, focus! It seemed the kitten was attempting something of the sort as well; a pathetic little hissing noise made its way past the boy's small teeth. If anything the effort was a bit adorable. Not that he would ever admit that, since he had no interest in the kitten. None at all.

He started chuckling and grinned, look at him, fussing over this little thing. If Kakashi saw he would probably have a heart attack. As he focused back on the kitten the chuckles got stuck in his throat, its bravery seemed to have vanished and only a little heap of big-eyed misery was left. But… why? He didn't like this look, the brave kitten he enjoyed, but now his big ears were flattened against his head, the tail curled around himself protectively and his eyes closed tightly.

"You're afraid of me." It was a statement, not a question, but why? He hadn't really done anything, except growling, and maybe emit bloodlust, and look like something that'd drag you to hell… aha. He quickly crawled over to the other side of the cage and tore the side open, he had no time for this bullshit. He was a 'well that's the problem, get your ass over here and let's fix it' kind of person.

Before Haku had a chance to get away Zabuza'd grabbed the boy's arm in a stone grip and pulled him into his chest. He had a feeling this would be less difficult had the boy not been naked, he would need to talk to Kakashi about that, if this was the regular way to display pets he might have to kill someone. But for now he had to make this work, he'd already decided to take the kid home the moment he showed his tiny spirit. The kitten had gone rigid in his arms; he didn't move, didn't open his eyes and breathed in sharp gasps.

"It's alright; I won't hurt you." This was a bad idea, Kakashi always reprimanded him on the lack of thought he put into his actions, and now what. He had the social skills of a carrot and now the little thing was even more terrified than before. Fuck. Maybe he needed to use a different approach, something that made him feel more comfortable. He quickly shrugged off his coat, quietly thanking the weather for being shitty today he wrapped the soft gray piece of clothing around the kitten's small form. He couldn't be older than three years old, since he had the physique of an eight year old human; he never could wrap his head around how slow humans grew.

For a while they just sat there while he tried to look as unthreatening as possible, him leaning against the cage and the boy in his lap completely wrapped up in his coat. After some time the kitten-hybrid cautiously peeked over the rim and looked at him. "W-why" Zabuza was shocked into focus when a thin little voice spoke to him, "why did the-ey take me here?" the question was little more than a whisper, but the wolf would work with what he could get. "Eh, well, I don't know where you're from… was it a bad place?" the boy swallowed thickly and gave a curt nod without making eye contact. "Well then it's simple, they took you here so you could go home with me and Kakashi, the creepy guy. He's our owner now and we'll take good care of you, okay? So don't be so scared."

He felt nauseous, talking wasn't his thing. Why doesn't Kakashi deal with this stuff so he could just go home and plan his next match? His thoughts were interrupted, again, by a soft whisper, and when he turned to the boy in his lap two desperate eyes were looking up at him. "Please take me away from here, please?"

Alright.

So he picked the kitten up bridal style, made sure he was securely wrapped up and walked out the front door. It was still snowing, but he liked the cold sensation on his bare arms. Haku didn't though, and at this moment he was hopeful, but mostly thoroughly confused. All his life he'd been inside, and then all of a sudden there was so much light, and now he was _outside_. He snuck a glance at the giant predator holding him, he'd seen big men before and had wisely learned to fear them. But none of them had been like this, it should be impossible for anyone to be this big.

He looked around, everything was so white, it was covered with a powdery substance that crunched underneath the wolf's feet and was melting and dripping off windowsills. The rhythmic dripping was the only sound around them; the area they were walking was completely devoid of anything. The only building in use was the center, the rest were shady apartments and abandoned businesses.

"Are you a giant?" he eventually dared to ask, causing the man to snort, "Sorry to disappoint, I'm just a freak experiment of a deceased race. Are you cold?" Haku shook his head and sank a bit deeper in the massive coat. They walked the rest of the way in silence. The buildings became more rundown as they went along, the people more obnoxious. Some were leering at them but the wolf-hybrid ignored them and he himself felt safe enough in his little cocoon to not worry about it. After a while a buzzing started in one of the pockets and Zabuza fished out a cellphone, Kakashi calling. He picked up and kept walking. Haku couldn't make out what was said on the other side of the line, only his carrier's responses. "Hmm." "Hmm." "Just going home." "Yes." "Yes." "Hmm." "Goodbye." He pressed the red button and slipped the phone into his own pants pocket. "That was Kakashi asking where we were, told him I'm taking you home. He should be there soon."

Not five minutes later they reached a shabby apartment that looked just like the rest. Zabuza took out a key and let them into the outer staircase and up to the 5th floor, there he opened the front door and locked it behind them. He put the kitten down on his feet, glad to be inside finally. Luckily his owner hadn't shut off the heater when they left; he'd massively underestimated the cold outside. His tail felt about ready to fall off, and he probably had some snow in his ears. He took the coat from Haku, who made no attempt to cover himself, he just looked around curiously. "I'll run you a bath and then I'll find you some proper clothes, okay?"

After he'd put the boy in the warm water and explained to him how the faucet works and which soap he should use Zabuza left the bathroom. He threw himself down on the sofa and plucked absentmindedly at the stuffing that came out through a hole he once made when he was little and had just discovered the joy of scissors. Things were not going as planned, nowhere near! He was supposed to look at some pictures, express his distaste and they would go home and train for the match next Sunday. Instead he now had a kitten-hybrid to look after… a very naked one. Oh god. Groaning he put his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees.

This was not how he'd intended to find his mate, it was a _child_! But no, he had to sniff him. And abduct him. And find him some clothes. Right, clothes! No need to ponder over all this now, first things first, later things later. Maybe he'd fit some clothes from when he himself was just a cub, even though he was a pretty big cub as well.

After some rummaging through old boxes full of sentimental junk Kakashi never wanted to give away he found a pink yukata some girlfriend of his owner once bought him as a joke… stupid women. But it seemed about the right size, except the waistband had disappeared over the years. Well, a normal belt would have to do then. Outside of the bathroom door his steps faltered, how on earth would he do this? He had no idea on how to take care of a kitten, or another person to be honest.

Those things he could cope with though, Kakashi would know what to do… the thing that really unnerved is the way he reacted to the kid. One plea, it took _one_ sodding plea from the kid and he walked half an hour through the snow. Maybe it's just because of the smell, nurturing instinct and such? He knew that was bogus though, if anything his instinct told him to rip the little thing to shreds, so why did he react the way he did? Maybe his lazy sob of an owner was right after all, and he himself just hadn't realized how lonely he was.

Whatever the cause, the kid was here, and if where he came from was really as bad as he'd let shine through then there was no way that he'd send him back. Decision made, he opened the door and couldn't help but choke on an undignified giggle as the sight that welcomed him. Haku sat in the tub with a massive foam beard on his face and foam wizard hat on his head, splashing the water everywhere in 'big' tidal waves. "Flooded the bathroom eh? That was one of my favorite things to do when I was little too. Rinse off, I've got some clothes for you and then we'll eat."

It took some time to dry off the boy's shoulder length hair since they had no blow-dryer, and then it took even longer to dry him off since he'd apparently never experienced the wonders of fluffy towels. Zabuza counted himself lucky for his mask; the boy had no sense of personal space or privacy. Apparently he'd deducted that his new giant friend wouldn't harm him, and how the kitten was all cuddles. Again, nude cuddles. So when he finally got him into the yukata he tied the belt tightly for he had no underwear in the kid's size. Shopping was needed if he was going to survive this.

But now it was done. The boy was clean and presentable, he'd fulfilled his task and now they just had to wait for the silver haired man to come home with take-away. Zabuza all but fell onto the sofa and grabbed the remote to turn the TV on, he liked the company it provided and now he could finally sit back and relax. Just a few seconds after he sat comfortably the kitten climbed onto the seat next to him and rolled himself into a little ball. Somehow his hand found its way in the boy's hair and he lazily scratched behind Haku's ear, within a few minutes of soft purring he fell asleep.

Zabuza switched the tv off and leaned back into the comfort of the soft cushions, one hand still petting the kitten and for once he didn't mind company.

He could get used to this.


	3. Chapter Two

Warm Fur.

Chapter Two.

He really was a grumpy bastard... and an ungrateful one at that. Zabuza felt more and more shame creep up on him for how much he'd been taking Kakashi for granted all this time as he saw the human interact with their newly bought kitten. It took Haku to be the exact opposite of that for him to notice, it's like the kid had never had anyone be nice to him before. The boy got excited about the smallest things, which was quite a nice breath of air from the tension that seemed to hang between him and his master lately. Zabuza knew, of course, that this was mostly because of Kakashi's desire for him to be happy, and his own reluctance to accept that he needed someone in his life.

It'd been a few days since Haku moved in with them, and so far things were going well. The little kitten had been a bit afraid of Kakashi at first but the silver haired man succeeded in bribing him with food; with Zabuza's share of it to be precise. That'd pissed him off something fierce, but he got over it soon enough when the boy only took a few bites and was full so he could still eat the rest of it. Kakashi seemed concerned about it but the wolf-hybrid was hungry so he couldn't really care less.

The first night Zabuza had to sleep on the couch since his, at that moment, asshole of an owner had decided that Haku could sleep in his bed that night and that he should back off as to not make him uncomfortable. He'd never noticed how lumpy that couch was before that… not to mention that his measurements made it impossible for him to come even remotely close to fitting on there. He still had a sore back and neck, but at least he had his bed back now that he spent two whole days fixing up the spare bedroom next to his own.

And he _almost_ succeeded in relaxing… until he remembered the match he was supposed to take part in the day after the next. He thought about training but honestly, that wouldn't matter at this point, it would be better to just try and get some rest. So now he lay on his own bed again, were the covers always this soft? And he could feel sleep trying to pull him away from the domain of the wake and into the blissful dark of slumber. But something was off, there was something pressing on his chest that wasn't supposed to be there. So he blinked a few times and woke completely to find the kitten that had cost him so much sleep already sitting next to him and pawing his chest.

"What are you doing?" Haku looked up startled; he must've thought the older male was asleep. So he quickly pulled away and jumped off the bed while apologising profusely, "I-I'm sorry master! I didn't mean to… I was just lonely… sorry." Master? Where had that come from? "Oh. That's okay, you just surprised me, if you'd like to be here that's fine with me. Also don't call me that, Kakashi is our master, but you can just call him Kakashi." The boy stood, half-hiding behind the doorpost and hesitantly took as step into the room, ears flat on his head. "A-Are you sure? I don't want to bother you…"

Zabuza'd noticed that the kid was a lot more like its animal side than he himself was. He didn't really use his tail for anything, it was just there and annoyed him most of the time, but Haku used it for everything. His tail showed what mood he was in, how he felt about situation and it helped the highly unbalanced kitten stay on his feet. The same with his ears and mannerisms, he actually _mewled_ like a cat and purred too! And he'd even witnessed the kitten rub his head against Kakashi in the affectionate way cats do when the man gave him a piece of chicken whilst making dinner the other day.

He patted the spot beside him and after a moment's hesitation Haku jumped up onto the bed and went back to pawing his companion's stomach. Zabuza liked it; the way the boy closed his eyes and purred made him feel surprisingly comfortable. Maybe because cat-hybrids were known for their incredible sense of smell and hearing, so that, if one was calm, it was safe to assume there was nothing nearby that could even be even remotely threatening.

His tail agreed with being happy and started wagging. "Damnit!" he cussed loudly, scaring the kitten that immediately scuffled back a bit. "Oh. Not you, I liked that, it's my tail, you see? I don't like talking to it because it's a sensitive subject… but it just annoys me." He turned to his side so he wouldn't lie on the damn thing anymore. Haku looked at it, and wrinkled his nose. The thing was a mess! He hadn't been taking very good care of it, so it was clean since he hated smelling, but it was in clits and the hairs were split and just a complete disaster.

"Can I… ah never mind." "What? You can always ask." So the boy gathered his courage and asked, "Can I groom your tail please?" He was sure the thing would be soft and swishy after he was done with it, and Kakashi told him that grooming others was a good way to get closer to them. Zabuza thought on it for a bit, but could find no reasons not to let him… but then he'd have to tell. "Okay. But there is something you need to know. My tail is really difficult, wagging and stuff really hurts. The skin is messed up because when I was little I lost Kakashi in a shady part of town and some fucked up kids set my tail on fire. It's fine now but just be careful with it."

Of course he would be careful! Their masked owner had told him that one day the grumpy wolf would become his mate and that he just had to get to know him a little better, so he'd made it his personal quest to get the man to love him. And grooming was a personal thing, tails even more. And now Zabuza would let him groom his tail which was a very sensitive part of him… Haku did a little victory dance inside his head. About an hour later he was pretty pleased with the result, the fur really was thick and soft and the person attached to it was snoring loudly and fast asleep.

After poking him, mewing at him and shaking him he decided Zabuza wasn't going to wake up and got up to head back to his own room. The sleeping man didn't agree though, and before he could do anything a large hand grabbed him by the waist. He felt small normally, but compared to this man he felt absolutely tiny. And then he was pulled into an odd embrace and accepted the fact that no matter how much he struggled, he wasn't getting away. The man still snored, but somehow he didn't mind, and with the arms around him and pressed to a large chest he felt like before, when he'd first met the wolf and he'd held him on the way home. He felt safe, protected, like the moving shadows in the corners of the room weren't going to get him with his big, bad protector right here.

It wasn't long before sleep had claimed him too.

The next day was different from the previous ones; Zabuza seemed to have the kitten superglued to his hip the whole day, no matter what he was doing. He practically needed to distract the kid with bacon so he could take a bathroom break, but even then Haku was outside, knocking on the door and asking what he was doing. It was exhausting really, but then when it was time to go to sleep the boy crawled into bed with him again. And even though it pissed him off that he put so much effort into getting the boy a proper bedroom while he didn't even want to sleep in there, Zabuza couldn't honestly say he minded having him around.

While he got under the covers in a hideous spongebob pyjama Kakashi got him for his birthday, which was so comfortable he couldn't help from wearing it, Haku took a bit longer to get into the bed with him. And as soon as he'd nestled himself into the new arrangement they'd both silently agreed on the wolf knew why. Damn kid was naked again.

Seriously, was he allergic to clothes or something? "Haku. You cannot sleep here naked." The kitten peeked up at him from under the covers and mewled. "Don't mew at me, I'm serious." The boy furrowed his eyebrows, "But I don't have anything besides what you gave me on the first day…" he said softly. Oh, right, they still hadn't gone shopping. "Well… have mine." He took off the top off the pyjamas and Haku put it on. It took a while before his hands appeared through the sleeves since they were about twice the length of his arms, but at least the shirt was so big it covered everything to his knees.

So, now decent, he settled back into Zabuza's embrace who scratched him behind one of his fluffy ears for a while before sighing and closing his eyes. "Can I have a kitten kiss?" his eyes opened abruptly at this question, and he was wide awake. "What?" "Like this!" and Haku leaned forward towards his companion's face until their noses were almost touching. Zabuza was frozen in place, he couldn't pull away if he wanted to. No one's ever kissed him before. The boy's big, exited eyes looked into his and he whispered a last "Yes?", to which he got no response, before he closed the distance between them and rubbed his nose against the older man's a few times.

"That's how kittens kiss." And then Haku settled back under the covers and ran off into dreamland within seconds. Zabuza didn't sleep at all.

The next day was not fun. He had to fight in the afternoon, but was too confused about what he hoped would happen the night before. He'd come to the conclusion that he was a disturbed, sick fuck that had no business having such an innocent little thing sleep with him. The kid could keep the pyjama shirt but he'd have to sleep in his own bed from now on. Haku wasn't happy to hear that, and immediately thought it was his own fault. But, after assuring him that he hadn't minded the kitten kiss at all, and proved it by giving him one himself the kitten seemed a bit more accepting of the new situation.

But now it was time for battle. And Kakashi, being the responsible owner that he was, made him go alone. Someone had to look after Haku, and the kid was definitely not seeing something like that while he was still getting used to being around them. Not that he really had a problem with going alone, he'd done it before, but somehow it always seemed to surprise the people there that he actually possessed the brain cells necessary to take care of these things on his own. The thought that the reason none of the other fighters had that capacity was because he beat it out of them always got him in better spirits.

No matter the way he was around his owner or future mate, he had no illusions about the kind of person he was. He was violent, mean, impatient and just someone you wouldn't want to have a cup of tea with since it'd probably end up imbedded in your scull. Oh yes, his explosive temper caused some problems occasionally as well.

And now he sat waiting in a badly lit room, waiting to shake the kinks out of his joints and rip his opponent a new hole… or a few. Or many. He took off the bandages covering the lower half of his face to show his broad, toothy grin to the other occupants of the room. The thought of tasting blood again got his own pumping. He could practically _hear_ the breaking of bones already and now he wanted to feel it, his skin was crawling with the desire. Patience was gone.

He chuckled amusedly; all the other hybrids that would be fighting today were pressed against each other on the only other bench across from him, some competitors even sat side by side. It was better than being close to the only one who was clearly looking forward to the slaughter that was to come. Their owners and trainers stood waiting against the walls of the room, some exited, some bored and some seemed terrified.

Then the first two fighters were called into the ring and they left through separate doors so they'd enter at opposite sides of the ring. After a while it was over and one of them entered the room again and was ushered away by his owner, the owner of the one that didn't come back started sobbing and entered the ring himself. He didn't come back.

After cleaning up the second match began between two higher ranked fighters, and only one more pair was left sitting in front of him. Zabuza was getting more and more riled up by every minute that passed, but his competitor had yet to arrive. Eventually, when the last match started and he was left alone in the room the red fox hybrid he would fight entered the room. He didn't seem as excited as Zabuza was feeling though, and that pissed him off. A lot.

"Not in the mood?" the fox, that had sat down across from him looked up and grinned sheepishly, he had pointy teeth also, Zabuza liked that. "Nah, been looking forward to this for weeks, but my mate left me today." Really? He didn't know that was even possible, so this whole 'tied together for life' was just a load of bull really. "I won't take it easy on you." He wanted a good match, damnit, not some wuss. The fox got a spark in his eyes at that, and his grin turned into something a bit more cocky.

"Oh don't you worry. Neither will I."

So they didn't. And Zabuza was feeling satisfied and full while lying in a puddle of their mixed blood. He couldn't move his left arm and most of the fingers of his right hand were crooked in ways they shouldn't be, there was a big gnash showing bone on his left leg where that damned fox used his teeth after he himself had dislocated both the fox' shoulders. Somehow he found some strength and lifted his left leg and kicked the others bloodied face as hard as he could, making his head snap the other way with what would commonly be perceived as a sickening ripping sound. It was sweet, devilish music to him.

The sounds of the crowd had long since been muted after he'd gotten a punch to the head somewhere in the beginning of the fight. Now all he could hear were the screams of protests his own body made when he tried to move, and the lovely sounds of the other being broken.

He didn't know how long this had been going on, only that the smell of blood and the coppery taste in his mouth made him want to get up again, despite the pain. So he turned over and slowly crawled over to the other. Never had he been in a fight like this, with such a strong opponent. It was like he was fighting himself. His hand pressed down on something sharp, a tooth, it might be his own but he didn't care. A nasty scent was coming from his opponent, is smelled like… like the first time he saw Haku.

Really? Here he was, bend over someone he would take great pleasure in killing in, and he thought of the kid? Well, there was no time. The fox tried to turn toward him, to no avail of course, he took great pride in the sight that welcomed him. His body was twisted in impossible ways, legs lay sprawled and useless, and now his prey faced him. Tear filled blue eyes looked up at him and he knew what the scent was. Fear. "Please…" he spat the words out with more blood and looked to the side of the cage where something was going on.

Zabuza had to focus for a bit before he could see clearly, maybe his head took a few more hits than he recalled. Another hybrid was there, a large black cat one. Security was pulling at him but he wouldn't let go of the barred cage door. The wolf could see now that that he was trying to pull the locked door open and he was… crying? Slowly sound came back to him, the crowd was yelling, the fox was coughing, the cat was screaming a name. He looked back down to the fox who now had tears streaked through the caked on blood on his cheeks.

"Please… I don't want to die." And then he looked back to the cat, took a deep breath and screamed: "I ADMIT DEFEAT" too much noise. Zabuza didn't like noise. The fox screamed again, his head was pounding and everything was blurry. "shut up." The fox screamed again. Too much noise, he had to make it stop. Sounds came from everywhere, but he couldn't see. His ears were pounding and everything was black. Big metallic things clicked and there was TOO MUCH NOISE. IT HAD TO STOP!

The fox yelled again, so he lifted his fist and slammed it down into his face. And again. And again, until everything was quiet. And then someone grabbed him and there was nothing any more.


	4. Chapter Three

Warm Fur.

Chapter Three.

When Zabuza woke it was dark, it took a while for him to realise where he was, or what had happened before he passed out. It appeared he was in his own bed now, good. The recollection of what happened scared him, that wasn't the kind of person he was, was it? Kakashi told him time and time again the fighting changed him, but he'd always brushed it off… but now, well, the silver haired man was right it seemed. What on earth _happened_ to him? Was it because he hadn't had a match in a while, or because he was just fucked in the head?

Speaking of his head, it was pounding something fierce and when he felt around a bit he noticed that his right hand was stuck in a cask and he couldn't move his legs at all, also there were multiple bandages on his face. And they were not the usual ones. He'd really gotten messed up, but that wasn't something rare now since he was in the highest charter of fighters. But he'd never… lost himself like that. It confused him, why did he react that way? It was clear to him that the cat-hybrid must've been the fox' mate, but it shouldn't have enraged him so much so see how he cared. Who ever cared for _him_?

Right at that moment the bedroom door creaked open and Haku tiptoed into the room, so the patched up wolf-hybrid quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. The boy climbed on the high bed with a huff and crawled over to the bigger form and quickly rubbed his nose against the other's before started nestling beside him. How could he have forgotten? Someone did care, someone he'd rejected. So the only logical thing to do was to pull the covers from under the boy and pull him into their familiar embrace. "You're awake! I was so worried…" he murmured into Zabuza's side, the man couldn't find the strength to turn over just yet. "Haku…" he wrapped his good arm around the kitten and pressed his face into the soft black hair, then took a shaky breath.

The boy's sweet scent filled his senses, did he always smell this good? With the little thing snuggling up against him with not a trace of fear on him anymore he finally felt right again, like all the stress and confusion just slipped off him. "I'm sorry Haku, I'm so sorry. I never should have sent you away, please, please stay?" he forced the words out as a whisper because he couldn't bring himself to say such a thing out loud. The boy took a shaky breath and nodded profusely and Zabuza just couldn't help himself, he pressed a soft kiss to the top of the boy's head. He needed this, he needed someone, he'd just been too much of an idiot to realise it.

The kitten was wearing his spongebob pyjamas and for some reason it made him feel warmer inside and sleep claimed him over the sweet sound of purrs again, something he wouldn't mind getting used to.

The next day was difficult; Kakashi was acting like a worried mother hen and Haku was trying so hard to help with everything he made a mess of the entire apartment. There was no question on who was going to have to clean everything up after he could walk again, but Zabuza appreciated the effort. When the kitten tried helping their owner with making dinner he feared for his life a bit, as did Kakashi; he could tell by the way the man was eyeing his food suspiciously, but he was still alive and kicking. Haku was appointed cook after that, a position the boy took great pride in, and Zabuza vowed to get him some cookbooks at some point.

But now the kitten was tired, at 7pm, and guess whose bed he'd decided to sleep in? Here's a hint, it's not his own. Not that Zabuza minded, he just hated that he had to wake the boy from his slumber when he went to turn in himself. When Haku left for bed, the only distraction left the room, and Zabuza was left only with Kakashi and his own thoughts. He'd been able to stave the memories of the fight off until now, but he knew he had to face it at some point, and Kakashi was sending him a knowing look.

With a sigh Kakashi stood from his seat on the couch and walked towards the kitchen. "Can I talk to you in here for a bit?" he asked, and sat down at one side of the small wooden kitchen table. He took of his mask and showed his face, something he rarely did. Most people assumed it was because of some disfigurement, but really he just did it so he could hide his emotions more easily. Over the years Zabuza learned to read everything that went on inside his owners head just by seeing it in the one eye he kept visible, but on the very few occasions the mask had come of something serious was going on. So the other man limped over to the table and sat down, before removing his own mask as well. Wearing it was just a habit he'd picked up from the other really, but he'd been wearing it for so long it had practically become a part of him.

"Zabuza. You know I care for you like you were my own, right?" he nodded. "So you also know that seeing you like this worries me. Yes I know you've gotten hurt in fights before but never like this, what on earth happened?" the bigger of the two didn't respond for a while, he just sat there, seemingly staring at nothing. Kakashi knew better though, just like he knew most people saw the wolf as nothing but a fighter, brawn without much brain. But he knew how confusing life was for his 'pet', it always had been ever since he was just a cub. He was a failed experiment after all, and the ancient way of thinking that came with his personality didn't fit in modern day. He thought differently, couldn't understand people and had massive trouble voicing his thoughts. Íf he ever got around to sorting them out.

He knew Zabuza was at constant war with himself, as if he was two people who wanted entirely different things merged into one. The tail-incident had made that blatantly clear. He'd had the cub since he was only a couple of weeks old, and by the time he was about Haku's age he was as tall as his owner. An insecure little thing trapped in the body of someone else, a someone else that made his first appearance when a couple of street thugs got bored and decided to mess with him. The pain and fear triggered it, but by the time Kakashi found him he was back to himself. Although he was even more terrified by what he had done. They never spoke of it and by the time his tail was healed they pretended it never even happened, though they both thought of it daily.

But then he started having aggressive outbursts when he hit puberty, he responded to his first heats not by wanting other hybrids but by attacking them. And after every outburst he hid under his master's bed, confused and afraid, until he felt like he had himself under control again. So they decided together that the best way to cope with it was legal cage fighting, that way he could get it out of his system at regular intervals. Things had been better since then; he still couldn't connect to anyone and had a hard time understanding people, even with his extraordinary intellect. That was not something commonly found in hybrids, and Kakashi praised himself lucky every day that the people at the centre chose him to take care of the 'failed experiment' as they called him.

Because who would've expected that the messed up wolf would be able to understand him so well after rejecting everyone else? Maybe it's because he was never afraid of his owner or anyone else after he found out about the monstrous strength that hid in him, or maybe it was simply because they were just so much the same.

The now unmasked man looked into his lifelong companion's eyes, or at least tried to. He could read his wolf's grey eyes as well as Zabuza could read his owner's black and red ones. After a horrible traffic accident Kakashi'd needed reconstructive surgery on his left eye but something went wrong and now it was permanently red. It freaked most people out but they both thought it looked pretty cool.

But right now the wolf was away somewhere in his own mind, his eyes were distant and the other man knew exactly what he was thinking. How he was trying to connect dots that were already connected and he refused to acknowledge, how he desperately sought after an answer that was right while he already knew the truth. "It's Haku. This is exactly why I told you I didn't want him! But you didn't listen to me!" lines were acknowledged, truth was uncovered, fluffy wasn't happy. "It doesn't matter who I chose for you, you were always going to have this reaction and you know it. Haku was the best match I could find for you so be grateful you damn mutt!" He didn't bother hiding it, all his emotions showed clearly on his face and in natural response so did Zabuza's.

"But you knew this could happen, why didn't you pick someone older, someone stronger! Someone who could have held his own if I lost it around them? You didn't think it through at all! You used me so you could score with that girl back at the centre and get into your boss' good books; you didn't think and didn't care about what I wanted at all!" "Enough." Stupid frickin' animal. "You know as well as I do that's not true. There's no one in this _world_ that could withstand you when you get like that, and even if there was, they'd be too old to fit you! I chose Haku because he knows what can happen and is prepared for it, he's not as sweet and innocent as you think." Fuck. He hadn't planned on telling that, but he figured now that he owed the hybrid across from him at least some explanation.

This was going to be hard. "Haku was at the centre because they found him when they did a bust on an illegal breeding farm." "So… he was bred there and going to be sold illegally? That doesn't sound too serious." "No. He was used…" He sighed, "He was used for breeding." Zabuza gave him an incredulous look. Such a thing couldn't be true; the boy was far too young. "But… you said yourself he won't have his first heat until at least a year from now!" The other nodded solemnly. "Yes, I know. The farm also had a drugs lab and developed something to induce heat at any time, I'd say he's had about three litters so far but I can't be sure. That should also explain why he was so afraid of you when you first met. It's not you he feared, just large male hybrids in general. I think you can figure out why for yourself."

Zabuza found it hard to breathe, his Haku, the sweet little kitten, was used like _that_? Now that he thought about it, when the kid first got here and he dried him off after the bath he noticed that his stomach was a bit more stretched than was normal for his physique. And the strechmarks on his tummy and sides should've ticked him off for sure, instead he just assumed the kid had been fat when he was even littler and lost the baby fat when he grew.

"And I picked him for you," Kakashi continued, "Because no matter how you get sometimes, I knew you'd be good to him and he needed that. Still needs it. And because he's still so young he can grow to understand you, which you need. Just don't ask him about before he came here okay?" Zabuza understood, if you look at it that way Haku really was the perfect match for him… but something might become a problem. "Kakashi… wont he associate his heat with… bad stuff?" his owner's expression darkened at that. "Yes he will, so it will be up to you to show him sex is not a bad thing."

Great. And how was he supposed to do that? He knew about as much about sex as a kitchen counter, aside from what Kakashi told him while giggling creepily throughout the explanation, drawing out the peeeeeenis and vagiiiiiiina, giggle giggle. So he didn't take it too seriously. "Kakashi, I know nothing about that stuff, how am I supposed to educate him?" "You don't, you'll get to discover these things with him. Just be gentle with him and it'll be fine I'm sure. Now do you need me to help you to bed or are you good?" after assuring him he was good the way he was Zabuza limped back to his bedroom. He somehow got out of his shirt and pants and threw himself on the bed, crushing his kitten in the process.

Apparently Haku was having a nightmare and the rough awakening caused him to sink his nails into the wolf's face and teeth in his neck. "Haku." A low growl that sounded surprisingly mature rumbled from the boy's throat. "Haku it's just me." The growling stopped and Haku sniffed him for a bit before recognising the wolf, then he quickly let go and breathed a few time in quick shudders. Zabuza let himself fall down on his side and rubbed the teeth marks on his neck, at some places fangs had pieced his skin but I was nothing serious. The scratches on his face were itchy but he could deal with it.

"I'm so sorry!" the boy's eyes were wide as he gingerly ran his fingertips over the marks he made. "Were you having a nightmare?" he nodded and pulled the covers back so Zabuza could join him in bed. "I just dreamt of things that happened in the past…" after the other settled down with a groan he made his way into the position they were both comfortable in; Zabuza on his side and Haku curled up in the standard kitten position with two broad arms wrapped tightly around him, then Zabuza would press his face into the boy's soft hair right in between his ears. The fluffy things would sweetly tickle the sides of his face when they twitched during the kitten's dreams and Haku would purr softly if his dreams were good ones.

"I… I know you must want to know about what happened to be before I got here…" large brown eyes looked up at him filled with uncertainty. Zabuza sent him a seldom seen smile and shook his head. "Kakashi already told me everything; you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." The boy's expression first seemed relieved, but then changed to worried and sad. "So… now that you know… you must think I'm dirty don't you? Do you not want me anymore?" "WHAT? No Haku I do, and I don't think you did anything bad, okay?" the kitten nodded and with that the case was closed.

Or so Zabuza thought, after an hour of the boy twisting around and letting out soft and pathetic mewls occasionally he'd had enough. "Haku, what are you thinking about?" the kitten turned towards him and pressed himself against the wolf fully, then started pawing his chest. "I'm scared." "Of what?" "kashi said that I would go in heat naturally at some point.. is that true?" after some awkward moving around Zabuza found a position in which he could cuddle the smaller one and still look at him. "Yes. And not once either, once you've had your first heat it'll happen every spring and summer for weeks at a time. That's because you're a cat, and it happens every year."

"Do you go into heat as well?" "If i choose to, but only receptive males, the ones that can actually carry a litter and give birth go into real heat. So that's pretty much everyone nowadays, but I'm different, remember?" Haku nodded. Then he looked up shyly and asked: "When I go into heat, will you stay away? I'd rather not have you around when _it_ happens…" Well that was the end of the discovery plans. "If you want me to, yes. But why? You know I would never hurt you Haku, and I most certainly wouldn't ever do anything to you you didn't want. I care about you too much." The last he murmured into Haku's ear, since he still felt embarrassed about it.

"But that is what is supposed to happen, right? That's what heat is for!" "WHAT? No! No it's not! What happened to you was horrible, a crime people can go to jail for for a really long time! But because we don't count as people they walked away scot-free. When you go into heat you and your mate are supposed to… make love. And I don't know what that's all about because Kakashi is an idiot. But if you would ever want to try anything with me I promise you I'll do it the right way, and you'll like it. It's supposed to feel good for you."  
It was a while before Haku spoke again, but when he did he grabbed one of the wolf's grey ears and pulled it towards him before whispering in it with a massive blush covering all his face.

"I think I would maybe want to try something with you at some point. But not yet and not the first time, is that okay?" Well what do you know! The plan is back on track. Zabuza let out a relieved laugh and pulled the little thing even closer. "I won't let you down, I promise." Haku smiled. "I know."


	5. Chapter Four

Warm Fur.

Chapter Four.

"Do you like my tail?" They sat on the couch, watching some horrible reality tv-show about trashy young women and their even trashier friends, and Haku had been quiet for a while. Since the kitten never seemed to tire of yammering at his head all day Zabuza had been waiting for the odd question that would often follow a silence like that. Of course, usually they would be more along the lines of 'Why is the floor furry?' 'How did Kakashi lose his tail?' 'Why is the couch bleeding white fluff' and 'If you hold in your poop for a week will you explode? CAN I TRY?'. It'd been a few months since he'd fought the fox, and he was practically back to normal, except for a slight limp in his step. So far Kakashi hadn't asked him about his fighting plans, and he himself didn't intend to set a foot in that cage ever again. Besides, in order to stay the strongest he would have to train every day, nearly all day. And while pounding down on a punching bag would be the perfect way for him to get in touch with himself and calm his spirits before, now he just didn't feel like it anymore.

"Your tail?" he asked the boy, who was sprawled upside down next to him. Haku had decided that the best way to watch tv was to climb over the back of the couch, and lay on his tummy with his legs dangling down the back. He was growing fast, since one hybrid year was the same as four human years, by the time the kid turned four he would have the physique of a twelve year old human. Zabuza found it hard to keep up, the kid was already too big to be able to curl himself up in a ball like he always did.  
"Yes! Do you like it?" He took in the fuzzy black tentacle that was stealthily trying to penetrate his ear, and he grabbed hold of it in one steely fist. Haku mewled. "Don't tug it! Zabu, don't you think it's pretty?" Zabuza lifted the thing this way and that, pulling the boy's bum along with it and coursing complaining mewls from its owner. He decided that yes, it was indeed pretty. The fur was thick and full; it was smooth and soft and smelled nice, like Haku. "It's very pretty." He released it, and instead scratched the boy's lower back, just above the part of his spine the tail sprouted from. He'd read somewhere that this was the most sensitive spot on a kat's body, and immediately his kitten closed his eyes and started up a deep and loud purr. His ears lay flat on his head and he slowly crawled onto Zabuza's lap, lifting his behind up in the air. "You like that huh?" He asked, and as response the boy rubbed his head against the other's chest.

Haku was happy, no, more than happy. Ever since his Zabu got hurt the man had been at home, and not just that, he was cuddly too! Not a day went by where the man didn't pet or scratch him, or, if he'd been a good boy, gave him a belly rub. The wolf would let him lie on his lap, or lean against his chest if there was something good on tv. And when he would grow tired those big arms would hold him, and Zabuza would pretend to be grumpy, but then he'd gently nip at Haku's big ears and he'd know that everything was alright. But sometimes his life would also be difficult, like right now, he _really_ wanted a belly rub, but wasn't sure if he would get one. Also he was getting his back scratched _so_ good, and if he asked for a belly rub instead but didn't get one he might not get his back scratched again either… so many choices, so many risks.

There were also times when Haku wasn't happy. Since Kakashi worked every day Zabuza had to go to the store sometimes. And he wouldn't take Haku with him, since he figured the outside world too dangerous for his little ball of fur still. And then he'd be at home alone, sitting in front of the door, listening to any sound he could detect that could mean that Zabu was coming back up the stairs. Then he's sprint to the living room, turn on the tv and lie down on the couch, pretending to have been watching tv the whole time. He never told the man how horribly, gut wrenchingly lonely he was without him.  
And then something happened. Haku had just decided that the chances of him receiving a belly rub were very slim that day, and he would be content with just a back scratch, when Zabuza got up. "I need to go get some groceries." The kitten stared up at him with those big, brown eyes. His ears were drooping and he pouted. Zabuza sighed, tried to fight it, and caved. "You wanna come along?"

What was happening to him? Zabuza found himself wondering this very question, not too long ago it had just been him and Kakashi, his fights and their independence. And he had thought he liked it that way. But now that he looked back at it, it had been a very lonely time. He'd been filled with aggression, living only to fight, and while Kakashi was a good owner, he was just that; his owner. There would always be a layer in between them, a certain distance that wasn't there with Haku. And no matter how much trouble he had accepting it, it felt good. It felt good to have someone following your every step, mimicking your every move, wanting to be with you every second, crawling up against you in bed at night and trusting you completely. He never missed it before because he never experienced it, but now that he knew what it felt like he didn't want it to end.

Kakashi had tried to set him up before, when he was younger and already racing his way to the top. After one especially strenuous battle, in which he, of course, was victorious, they had received an offer. Another owner had wanted him to mate with his own hybrid fighter, in order to breed excellent fighters. He offered a lot of money, and since Zabuza was still as socially adepts as a jar of peanut butter Kakashi had figured it a good opportunity for him to learn what to do in such a situation.  
The other owner, however, was quite notoriously known. But since Kakashi, being the hypocrite that he was, had never spoken to any of the other owners before, he didn't know that. But this man trained his fighters to the bone, having them live and breathe only to kill. And when they'd reached their peak he had them used for breeding, willing or not. Should they actively refuse, he'd either sell them or, if there were no buyers, simply had them put down.

Zabuza had been nervous, but also a little excited. Any relations he'd ever attempted in the past had turned out in either him beating the other up or hiding under Kakashi's bed. He'd actually dressed up, in a suit, with a flower in the breast pocket. They were to meet in quite a fancy hotel, and while he walked up the broad, carpeted stairs his heart sank into his shoes. How was he supposed to do this? He knew next to nothing about sexual relations… mauling other hybrids to death, sure, but procreation? Not so much. He didn't know why, but for some reason he was expecting a young woman, a fox maybe? She would be experienced, have kind eyes and a sweet smile. She would be in heat, and instead of repulsing the smell would be nice, serving its purpose. That was how he always imagined it to be. Reality… turned out to be a bit different.

He'd slid the key in the lock, opened the door and entered. The room had been empty, the shower was running. He'd cleared his throat and called out an awkward hello. The sound of running water suddenly stopped and there was a lot of bustling around in the bathroom. Zabuza turned around and closed the door behind him. For a while he just stood there, waiting, staring down at his shiny new shoes and being unsure what to do. He chewed on his lip, a nervous habit he had, since he didn't wear his now trademark mask yet at that time. Then the bathroom door opened with a puff of steam and the other fighter entered the room. It was a male. One he knew. Not in person, but he'd watched his fighting tapes many times, a few years ago this wolf hybrid had been on his way to the top, until a ligament in his leg had been cut and he was put out of service. He looked… very different now, in person. He was nude, except for the towel around his waist, and his body was covered in big, nasty scars.

Then Zabuza bowed. "It's a great honour to meet you; you've been one of my greatest examples and inspirations." He said, not knowing quite what else to do. The man didn't look the same. The fire that used to burn in his eyes during fights was gone, leaving not even some smouldering ashes behind. There were deep, tired lines around his eyes, and it looked as if he hadn't smiled in years. His stomach was stretched and scarred; he must've carried quite some litters to term. "Really?" his voice was soft, hesitant, nothing like the powerful roars he'd let out on tape. He took a few steps forward and Zabuza stood back up straight. "I didn't think anyone remembered me anymore… did you… did you dress up for me?" Zabuza nodded, and something faint came over the other's features, an extreme optimist would have called it a ghost of a smile. "I hadn't expected that… thank you. Well, shall we begin? I know I'm not that attractive anymore, but you won't have to look at me if you don't want to." He walked over to the single bed and lay down on his stomach, facing away from him, then he pulled up his towel, baring his behind. Zabuza was at a loss, so he just waddled over to the side of the bed and climbed on. Awkward though he may be, he was also a predator. So he didn't miss it when a shudder ran down the man's spine when the bed dipped as his weight was added, or how his entire body tensed and his hands tightly gripped the sheets when Zabuza gently ran his fingers over an exemplary big scar on the man's lower back, and how he completely stopped breathing when he dared to lightly touch one of his exposed buttocks.

He quickly pulled back his hand and stood. For a while nothing happened, then the other swallowed thickly and turned his head to look at him. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Zabuza nodded and he sat up, putting his feet down on the floor next to the bed. "Why are you afraid of me? Did I do something wrong?" the man shook his head. "It's just… I've been bred quite a few times, as you may have noticed." He pinched the excess skin hanging around his middle. "And in my experience, the bigger, badder and stronger my appointed mate is, the more violent he is in… well, in bed. And so far you'd be taking the lead in all three categories, heh." It was a mirthless chuckle. "Are you…" He stared at Zabuza's crotch for a moment, "Are you big?" What an odd question, nearly anyone who saw him had to crane their neck to be able to look him in the eye. "Well I've never been called small." The other nodded, stood and walked over to him. "If you're up for it we could make this whole ordeal a bit more, shall I say, pleasurable for the both of us?"

Zabuza had no idea what was going on, but as long as he wasn't expected to lead he might play it off as if he wasn't a bumbling virgin, so he nodded. The man, still wearing nothing but his towel, slipped his arms around Zabuza's torso and, ironically, tilted his head back to be able to look at him. "Do you think you might be able to defer from your usual way of doing these things?" He asked. Zabuza didn't know what to say, he had no usual way. So he chose the neutral: "I don't know." The other frowned, "You don't know if you can do it?" "No I…" He looked away "I don't have a usual way of doing _it_." "Really…" When he looked back down at the other he saw him staring up at him with what appeared to be a hint of curiosity in his otherwise dead eyes. "Why, if you don't mind me asking, don't you?" He was going to have to tell him, damn. "I, uuh." He scraped his throat and felt a blush surfacing on his cheeks. "I've never… done it before." "You're a virgin?" DAMN, there it went, his manliness _straight_ out of the window. He growled something that might have been accepted as affirmative, and the other smiled, and actual smile this time. He pushed him away, hard. The other fell on his back on the bed, and in seconds Zabuza was on him, he might be only six years old, but he was still a man dammit! "You think that's fucking funny?" he glowered.

But the man wasn't intimidated, not anymore. "No, I actually thought it's… kinda sweet. I could show you, you know, how it's done?" Zabuza had often thought about how it would be to meet his idol… this wasn't quite how he'd have planned it. But as he said it the man was slowly turning pink as well, so he nodded. They didn't break eye contact while the other undid the buttons of his suit jacket, and when he slipped his hands under the fabric and pulled him down on top of him Zabuza's face landed in his neck. Oddly enough he smelled nothing. "Are you even in heat?" he asked. And the other nodded. "Yeah, I've just been in heat so many times, and conceived so many times that the scent is just pretty much gone… do you -ah- mind?" His breath hitched when the larger wolf experimentally pressed his lips to his neck, and took it for a 'no'. This. Was. Perfect. Without the other smelling of fertility Zabuza could control himself, he didn't have to turn into his aggressive self, and this might actually work!

While the other moved his hands down and swiftly slipped them under his shirt, Zabuza used one arm to hold the other's body against him, and ran his other hand down his side, onto his firm buttock. He could feel the irregular gusts of wind being breathed into his ear, along with the soft sounds he managed to coarse from the man in his arms. He pressed down, and the other spread his legs to accommodate the heavy weight that settled on him. He kissed the scentless neck again, while simultaneously giving the round globe in his hand an experimental squeeze. The man's arms tightened around him, and he let out a breathy moan. Then a lot of things happened at once; for one, Zabuza let out a deep groan as a certain part of him seemed to explode into readiness from the other wolf's sound alone, he realised he apparently had nothing against fucking another man, and it was back. The scent, which had been absent before, suddenly seemed to fill the room, and his nose was at the epicentre of smell. He pushed the other away and jumped off the bed, stumbling away.

"What the hell happened?" he growled, while trying not to breathe, trying not to lose himself. The other blushed deeply. "I… I guess it's just been a really long time since I've had a… a man like you on top of me while feeling something different from fear." His tone turned worried, "Are you okay?" No, no no no no NO! This couldn't happen! Not now! Zabuza grabbed his jacket and pulled on the door handle, but it was locked. Unable to take the time and find the key before his eyes started seeing nothing but red and the other, who had gotten up and slowly started to walk towards him, would turn into a lifeless bag of bones, he tore the thick wooden door from its hinges. He flung it aside and ran.

He didn't look around while he ran, making his way to the apartment on autopilot, staving off the darkness. When he finally made it home Kakashi needed only one glance at his bewildered pet to understand the situation. Zabuza handed him his jacket, took off his shoes and crawled underneath his owner's bed. They never responded to a breeding request again.

Zabuza was walking through town with his kitten, and they were a spectacle. Since Haku was still in possession of nothing more than the pink thingy and the spongebob pyjama top it was impossible to go outside. The winter had been long and gruelling, there was still snow everywhere and Haku didn't own any shoes. So now Zabuza was walking around town as a limping one-armed, chest-lumped giant mummy in a pervert's flasher coat. The long, beige coat was the only one warm enough in this kind of weather, and he kept one arm inside it to hold up Haku, who occasionally peeked over the edge and nearly choked them both to death while doing so. Zabuza disliked going out in public, so he'd covered his face more than he had in the past few months, and only his eyes were visible. Haku didn't like it, the man didn't sniff him or smile at him, but at least he got to cuddle up to him inside the coat. It was nice and warm, and he got to sit on Zabuza's arm. It was especially fun when he 'accidentally' started to slip out of the man's grasp, and had to be hoisted up again.

Zabuza was tired, the kid was heavier than he looked, and wouldn't stop moving around. But it was finally done, they'd gotten some clothes for Haku, some new socks for Kakashi, a hairbrush and some elastic bands since the kitten didn't want to cut his hair and a lot of food. He'd opened up the top few buttons and now the boy had his head poking out, and stared intensely at everything that was happening around them, and he had plenty of time to do so. Zabuza's left leg was shot; he slowly wobbled around on his right one, dragging the other along with every step. Since he was mostly focussed on moving forward, listening to his kitten's exclamations about everything that happened around them and trying to keep the kid from wriggling out of his grasp he didn't notice the person following them until they were walking through a narrow, empty alley back in the shady part of town, close to the apartment.

"How could you do such a thing?" a voice spoke behind them, and Zabuza paused in his step. "He admitted defeat! He didn't want to fight you anymore, so why?" He didn't turn around. Though he didn't recognise the voice, it wasn't hard to imagine who it belonged to, mates of the hybrids he'd beaten into a pulp came after him more often than one would imagine, looking for revenge or closure. "LOOK AT ME!" But he couldn't, what could he say? 'Sorry for murdering the love of your life, here's a coupon for Starbucks'? Instead he just hoisted his kitten up a little higher, and wrapped his other arm, which was packed with bags, around him too. Haku, in turn, stared up at him, and encouragingly rubbed his head under the other's chin a few times for support. "I… I'm sorry." He finally managed to choke out after Haku had softly started purring, the sound tickled in his chest and made him feel calm.  
Suddenly he was pushed from behind, hard. The kitten's eyes grew big with fear and Zabuza's heart seemed to stop while he tipped over, unable to stop himself from smashing the both of them down onto the pavement. At the last moment he managed to catch himself on his free arm, twisting to the side and crashing down on his right shoulder. He felt something small get crushed under his ribs, and Haku let out a soft, strangled yowling noise. At the pained sound something snapped inside of him, the sounds around him died down, and his vision turned red. His Haku got hurt. HIS little mate. His own. He unbuttoned his coat, plopped Haku down on the groceries and stood. When he turned to the fox' mate he didn't see him, all he saw was an enemy, his senses were filled with nothing but bloodlust. And he would taste it.


End file.
